The present invention relates to combined connectors for fluid and electrical connection, and is more particularly directed to a combined connector which can be quickly and securely connected to establish both fluid and electrical connections.
In the prior art, connector assemblies used for both fluid and electrical connection are well known and are especially popular for use with central vacuum systems. A central vacuum cleaner system installed in a house typically includes a vacuum source and dirt collection apparatus in a central location, connected by duct work to vacuum cleaner wall outlets located strategically throughout the house. Each vacuum cleaner outlet includes a vacuum port which communicates with the duct work in the wall and with the fluid passage of the hose to provide suction cleaning air to the attachment at the other end of the hose. Each outlet also typically includes two contacts to low voltage control conductors for actuating the central vacuum cleaner system and/or a high voltage electrical receptacle as part of the outlet assembly for connection with a power cord integrated with the hose. Thus, power and suction can be delivered to a power head at the other end of the integral hose and power cord.
Examples of connectors for both fluid and electrical connection used in central vacuum cleaning systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,553, issued to Breslin on Jun. 28, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,579, issued to Muser on Apr. 5, 1988. U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,170, issued to Hayden on Jul. 19, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,428, issued to Hayden on Apr. 2, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,146, issued to Radabaugh on Sep. 20, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,117, issued to Moyher, Jr. et al. Feb. 7, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,299, issued to Ward on Mar. 23, 1999.
The connectors for both fluid and electrical connection described in those United States patents generally include aggregation of an individual electrical connector and an individual fluid connector which do not provide additional and/or interactive functions. Furthermore, those connectors specifically provide neither sealing means for the fluid connection, nor mechanical locking means to assure the fluid and electrical connection. Air leakage of those connectors for central air cleaning systems and accidental disconnection of those connectors from the central vacuum cleaning systems do not result in serious problems except for low work efficiency and disruption of operation, respectively.
Those connectors for both fluid and electrical connection used for central vacuum cleaning systems as described in the prior art are not adapted to be used for completing an electrical circuit for controlling liquid fluid flow through the connector. Leakage of liquid from the connector usually causes environmental problems and can further adversely affect the electrical connection established by this connector. Needless to say, accidental disconnection of a liquid fluid pipe would be a serious environmental problem and not acceptable. Therefore, there is a need for a combined connector for fluid and electrical connection which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings of the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide a combined connector assembly for fluid and electrical connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined connector assembly for secure fluid and electrical connection, minimizing the risk of accidental disconnection.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a combined connector assembly is provided for fluid and electrical connection. The combined connector assembly comprises a socket assembly, a plug assembly and means for releasably interlocking the plug assembly and the socket assembly in the connected position. The socket assembly includes a socket body which has a first end, a second end, and a fluid passage extending through the socket body and forming first and second openings in the respective first and second ends. The socket assembly further includes a plurality of metal contacts affixed to the socket body and adapted to be connected to a first external circuit. The plug assembly includes a plug body which has a first end, a second end, and a fluid passage extending through the plug body and forming first and second openings in the respective first and second ends. The first end of the plug body is detachably, sealingly received in the first opening of the socket body, thereby selectively providing fluid communication of the fluid passage of the socket body with the fluid passage of the plug body. The plug assembly further includes a plurality of metal contacts positioned on the plug assembly and adapted to be connected to a second external circuit. The means for releasably interlocking the plug assembly and the socket assembly includes a first part incorporated with the metal contacts affixed to the socket assembly and a second part incorporated with the metal contact positioned on the plug assembly. The contacts of the socket body and the contacts of the plug body are in contact only when the first part engages the second part.
The socket body preferably comprises at least one cavity at a side thereof and the metal contacts of the socket assembly are affixed within the cavity. The plug body preferably comprises at least one lock member having an inwardly extending protrusion at an end thereof and the metal contacts of the plug assembly are positioned on the protrusion. Thus, the contacts of the plug assembly are pressed into contact with the contacts of the socket assembly when the protrusion of the lock member under a resilient force is engaged in the cavity of the socket body.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the combined connector assembly further comprises an adapter assembly connected to the second end of the socket body which is adapted to be affixed to various structures, for supporting the socket assembly and for providing fluid communication of the fluid passage of the socket body with an external fluid pipe. The combined connector assembly according to this embodiment of the invention further comprises a first cover assembly for sealingly closing the first opening of the socket body and covering the metal contacts of the socket body when the plug assembly is detached from the socket assembly.
The combined connector assembly of the present invention advantageously provides a quick and secure connection for both fluid passages and electrical conductors so that fluid leakage is minimized and accidental disconnection is prevented. These features are advantageous, especially when the fluid delivered through the combined connector assembly is a liquid such as water. The combined connector assembly of the present invention has various applications and is particularly useful for a central watering system which is described in the Applicant""s co-pending United States patent application entitled REMOTE CONTROLLED WATER FLOW AND DRAIN SYSTEM, filed on the same filing date of this patent application, and for flower pots used in the implementation of a flood and drain watering method which are described in the Applicant""s co-pending United States patent application entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR WATERING POTTED PLANTS, filed on the same filing date of this patent application.
In order to understand the essential function of the combined connector of the present invention when it is used with the central watering system, the system is briefly described below. Similar to a central vacuum cleaning system, this central watering system has fluid distribution pipes built into a house structure with outlets at various indoor or outdoor locations. A central hydro-electrical unit with a main controller will supply or withdraw water through the pipes from a flower pot when this flower pot is connected by a hose to one of the outlets of the system. In accordance with a flood and drain watering method, the central watering system first pumps water into this flower pot to flood the soil therein and then vacuum-removes water not absorbed by the soil in response to electric signals sent by sensors of the flower pot and a remote controller. The combined connector of the present invention can be used both as a wall outlet connection and as an appliance attachment connection.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood with reference to preferred embodiments described below.